The Tower of Terror
by ItalianCrybaby
Summary: A trip to Disney's California Adventures! Alfred is excited to go on the Tower of Terror but Arthur... not so much. (USUK) Rated K for fluff.


**Whenever I go to Disneyland I always get inspiration to write a drabble. And that drabble always involves USUK. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Yes! Front row seats!" Alfred cheered as the Disneyland worker ushered him and Arthur to stand on their designated number.<p>

Arthur followed behind Alfred nervously. This was one ride he did not want to go on. He hated heights… He loathed them with a passion but he didn't dare tell Alfred. He didn't want to seem like a scaredy cat for refusing to get on.

Arthur tried nonchalantly before to persuade his Disney loving boyfriend to choose a different ride there was just no convincing him.

"Alfred, why don't you go on this one by yourself and I'll wait for you in the gift shop?" Arthur tried one last time to get out of the ride.

"What? You don't want to ride on the Tower of Terror with me?" Alfred looked as his boyfriend with big sad blue eyes.

Arthur bit his lip and looked away feeling guilty. He hated that look. He hated that look more than anything because he knew that whenever Alfred gave him that look, Arthur was sure to give in to his wants.

"It's not that I don't want to go on the ride with you." Arthur said without looking up. "It's just that-"

"Welcome!" A an over enthusiastic worker in a bellhop uniform greeted all of the people waiting to enter the elevator. He instructed each row to go to their seating before making sure everyone put their seatbelt a on correctly.

Arthur did as the man told him to do. "Too late to back out now." He thought miserably to himself.

Arthur glanced over at Alfred who looked much too excited. The American was practically bouncing in his seat as the bellhop told everyone to hold on to anything they wouldn't want to lose such as hats, glasses, bags… Their hopes and dreams.

The elevator doors closed as the bellhop faked a maniacal laugh.

Arthur clutched the bars on the side of his seat as the elevator moved backwards in the darkness.

More dialogue played and a faint blue light came on. Arthur almost had a heart attack when the elevator shot up a few floors to an empty hallway.

Ghosts of the supposed people who died in the elevator stood before them. They motioned at the passengers with their hands as if beckoning the riders to join them in the other side.

Arthur heard Alfred laugh nervously beside him. This made Arthur smile ever so slightly. He forgot that Alfred was afraid of ghosts just as much as he was afraid of heights. Well, at least Arthur wasn't the only one afraid now.

Arthur's smile was immediately wiped away when the elevator shot up once again. To the very top of the ride. The doors opened revealing how high they were above the park.

At this point, all Arthur could do was close his eyes and think "_Oh dear god why me?!_"

"Hey Arthur! You're supposed to raise your hands!" Alfred said. His excitement was back once again.

"What?!" Arthur nearly a screeched. "Are you mad?!"

Instead of answering verbally, Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and tried raising it like his own.

Arthur wrenched his hand back right when a voice over the speakers said, "Say goodbye to the real world."

Then the elevator dropped.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. He screamed at the top of his lungs the whole way down, hating the feeling of being dropped at such a great hight. He was sure his knuckles were white from clinging on so tightly to his seat.

As the elevator shot back up to the top, Arthur almost didn't notice when Alfred tried lifting his hand again.

"Alfred stop!" Arthur tried shouting angrily but it came out as a terrified scream. He was terrified of the next drop and was expecting it to be just as bad as the last. He fought to get his arm back but failed to do so when Alfred did something completely unexpected.

With his free hand, Alfred reached for Arthur's side and began tickling him.

Arthur wasn't sure if he was screaming or laughing at that point. All that he knew was that he was completely powerless against Alfred at that moment. Alfred succeeded in pulling Arthur's hand high above their heads right when the elevator went down for the second drop.

"A-Alfred!…. I-I'm going…. to kill you!" Arthur yelled in between laughs.

Alfred just laughed and continued his assault.

Arthur was too busy laughing and trying to wiggle free to even notice that the elevator shot up one last time for a final drop.

When Alfred finally stopped his assault, Arthur snatched his hand back. Arthur was getting ready to mentally prepare himself for the last drop when he felt the elevator moving forwards instead of downwards. He blinked in surprise as the ending dialogue played signaling the end of the ride.

The lights turned back on and the energetic bellhop returned to open the doors and escorted everyone off.

"I thought there was supposed to be three drops." Arthur said to Alfred as they shuffled off the ride.

"There _was_ three drops." Alfred said with a raised brow. He had a wide grin of amusement on his face from the enjoyment of the ride. "Didn't you notice?"

Arthur furrowed his brows as he thought over what just happened. The first drop had nearly scared him to death but after that… He was too busy dealing with Alfred to notice the rest of what was going on with the ride.

"You did that on purpose didn't you, you little wanker?" Arthur faked being upset.

Alfred just smirked and replied with, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Arthur couldn't help but smile too. He was sure Alfred would continue to deny it if he continued to ask so he didn't say a word. But Arthur knew that Alfred must have sensed his fear at some point and tried to make it better the best way he could. And he did so without making fun or commenting on his fear.

His smile grew even wider when he saw the picture that had been taken right before the first drop. Arthur knew he looked dreadful of course. He looked white as a sheet and his face was scrunched in fear while everyone else on the ride was doing some ridiculous pose for the camera.

Well… everyone but Alfred.

Alfred's eyes were on him. Looking concerned like a good boyfriend should.

While looking at the picture, Arthur felt Alfred grab onto his hand once again. But this time Arthur didn't fight to pull away. In fact, he intertwined his fingers with Alfred's as the blue eyed man looked at him with a smile and said, "Rides are always funner when I hold your hand."


End file.
